Talk:Mū
Proof I'm not getting the evidence that this is a former Tuschikage, why can't it be the first or second raikage, 1st,2nd,3rd mizukage, or even the first tuschikage. For the Kazekage, yes we saw statues of them, but since he is in bandages, he could be any of them either. SimAnt 23:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Although all logic suggests it is the Second Tsuchikage, I agree that there is no proof. At the very least, we should show the doubt in the wording of the article. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The logic does suggest it's the Second Tsuchikage. All the Kage brought back were the immediate predecessors of the current ones. Gaara was preceded by his father, A was preceded by the Third Raikage, Mei was preceded by Yagura. Logic says this guy preceded Ōnoki. Omnibender - Talk - 23:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 524 confirms it. Tsuchikage I think it is safe to say that this Kage is a Tsuchikage. Kabuto revived all previous Kage, the Fourth Mizukage, Third Raikage, and the Fourth Kazekage. The First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages are unable to be summoned since they were sealed using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, so the only Kage that is left is the Second Tsuchikage. This might be speculation, however, I think we have enough evidence to assume this is a'' Tsuchikage, even if we don't want to assume which Tsuchikage he is. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 16:54, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :We need to wait for the next chapters. All our guesses will look like speculation, as you have already said. We still have a wide array of choices now. The First to Third Mizukage, First/Second Tsuchikage and First/Second Raikage. It is still unrevealed who was the body in 6th coffin that Kabuto summoned, right?Darkerratum (talk) 17:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: It would be very odd if it was any of the other Kage. All of the other Kage that were revived were the immediate predecessors of the living Kage. For this mysterious Kage to somehow be another Kazekage, Mizukage, or Raikage would not only not fit with everyone else Kabuto summoned, but wouldn't make any sense what so ever. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:11, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I think there should be at least a little bullet point stating that this Kage is most likely the second TsuchikageVmejia (talk) 22:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This Kage is the 2nd tsuchikage, because as said, all the previous Kage from the nations were resurrected: The Fourth Kazekage, the third Raikage, the Fourth Mizukage is already there because he is one of the Jinjuriki, and we know it is none of the Hokage, leaving only the tsuchikage left, I agree with you Ten tailed fox that is is him, but one thing you have wrong is that you said none of the hokage could be summoned because of the Dead demon seal which is false, because when orochimaru was fighting the Third hokage, he was about to summon the fourth in the third coffin --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 19:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :Even I am leaning towards it being a Tsuchikage, but as I've said, we need to wait for the next chapters to know. @Sauske-Blaze - Orochimaru summoning the yon(fourth) coffin was an anime-only, and it was not even put solid that it contained Minato since its contents were never revealed.Darkerratum (talk) 19:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not a Kazekage. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: I really don't think its being speculative if we can factually narrow down who it is. We know he isn't a Hokage or a Kazekage (due to the statues). That leaves a Mizukage, Raikage, or Tsuchikage. Kabuto stated that they were the current Kage's predecessors. Okay, well looking at what we have, Yagura has been summoned, the Third Raikage has been summoned, and so has the Fourth Kazekage. The only predecessor that leaves is the Second Tsuchikage. Now, I know Kishimoto isn't good with physics, but that doesn't make him stupid. It would be ''stupid of him to have brought back the predecessors of the current Mizukage, Raikage, and Kazekage, only to have this guy be another Mizukage, Raikage, or Kazekage and have the Tsuchikages all but unmentioned. I mean, I'd understand if Kabuto summoned a whole bunch or random ninja and not explained who they were, and then us saying its a Tsuchikage is speculation, but clearly there is enough factual evidence to say for sure that this is the Second Tsuchikage. Isn't there? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kabuto said they were the "previous" Kage, not the currents' predecessors. Any non-current Kage is "previous". ''~SnapperT '' 07:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Even so there is enough evidence to point this towards the Second Tsuchikage. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 13:15, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :For all we know Kishimoto-sensei has something special planned for the Tsuchikage and wishes to introduce them later on. We simply do not know, so we cannot say for certain if this is the Second Tsuchikage. However, I do believe it's safe to make a note saying that, since the other three kage summoned are the direct predecessors of the current Mizukage, Kazekage, and Raikage, it is likely this kage is the direct predecessor of the current Tsuchikage. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 13:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, he doesn't say "previous Kage". The term Kabuto uses is "元五影前任者", which means "the late predecessors of the Five Kages". Five Kages (Gokage) is the collective name for the leaders of the five villages at any given time. At present, the Gokage are Tsunade, Gaara, A, Mei, and O'onoki. He very, very clearly states that he summoned their predecessors. He wouldn't have used the collective term "Five Kages" otherwise. It doesn't refer to a Hokage, a Mizukage, a Kazekage, and two Raikages, one of which is dead, or whatever other combination would result in such nonsense. FF-Suzaku (talk) 20:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Better Picture I have a better picture of him. But I'm not going to upload it until I get the okay. It's the picture of him on page 17 of Chapter 524. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 23:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi His name I don't have the raw yet, so I can only assume, but I think his name is either Mu or the kana for his name are ムウ or むう and not 無, because that kanji is written as む and that means Mu and not Muu. What do you think? Seelentau 愛議 00:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Literary Allusion Now, this might be a stretch, but I got a hunch that Muu's ability to become invisible may be a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, The Invisible Man, whose main character, Griffin, an invisible man, is commonly depicted as wrapping his face (and, in some versions, his entire body, if I remember correctly) in bandages, not unlike Muu (although Griffin does it to be seen, while Muu's bandages can only be seen while he isn't invisible, something Griffin couldn't do). Might be a coincidence, but you never know, right? Teamrocketspy621 (talk) 00:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I was going to bring this up. Omnibender - Talk - 00:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Replace Kekkei Genkai Should we replace it with Kekkei Tota in the info box? It is post to be a grade higher.Umishiru (talk) 06:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Muu's invisability power is NOT hiding with camaflage. Last time I checked, H.W.C never hid your chakras, just your physical appearence.